The Baltic crisis
by Wardog1
Summary: 2014, The tensions between Europe and Russia along the Russian/Baltic border led NATO to deploy more troops, principally in the Baltic federation, but the threat will not come from the Russian, but another country and a young french wizard and his friends will suffer the consequences.(Review or PM will be useful for me thanks!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers!I'm Wardog1 and I present to you a fanfic of SW, the story take place in our world with a bit of difference,** **And I apologize in advance for spelling mistakes, English is not my main language, I leave you to read this story I hope you will appreciate it!**

* * *

 **Timeline  
**

 _1991: Collapse of Soviet Union, the former USSR state became independent, the newly independent state change their government from communism to democracy the following year, except for same year creation of the Russian Federation, the 25 December Boris Eltsine became the first president of the Russian Federation.  
_

 _14 February, 1992: The Yugoslav communist government has ended, a referendum is held on the future of the country for next year, return to democracy or a constitutional monarchy._

 _18 Mach 1993: The elections in Yugoslavia led to a return of the monarchy with nearly 63.37% of the votes which marks the return of the royal family since the end of the second world war, the new King Alexander takes his new function of nation in presence of number of head of state from foreign country like France, Germany, Spain, United Kingdom, Russia, USA, Poland and Italy, the Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Yugoslavia is Yvonlik Kuback._

 _11_ _July, 1995: The Kingdom of Yugoslavia joined NATO._

 _17_ _April, 1999: Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania merged to form the Baltic federation, led by president Mikhail Brekov, the capital of the country is Riga, creation of the Baltic Defense Forces(BDF) comprise of the Baltic air defense force(BADF), Baltic ground defense force(BGDF), and Baltic navy defense force(BNDF).  
_

 _23 January, 2000: The Baltic federation joined NATO._

 _11 September 2001_ : _The US are the victim of the most violent terrorist attack on its soil, four airliners hijacked by Al Qaeda, targeting and destroying the world-trade center in New York, part of the Pentagon in Washington, the last plane hijacked lands on a highway in Pennsylvania thanks to the presence of Justine Yeager of the USAF, a witch aged of 17 years old who was aboard on vacation, and after successfully eliminate terrorism makes land the Boeing, the aircraft was s 'crashing into the White House, the same year invasion of Afghanistan led by the US is started, first participation Royal Yugoslav forces and the Baltic federation in the operation, marking the beginning of the 'War on terror' by the US and their allies, principally in Middle east, south east Asia and Africa._

 _20 March 2003: Invasion of Iraq, also led by the USA, under the cover of supposed presence of weapons of mass destruction._

 _30 March 2004: In collaboration with the Baltic Federation, the NATO air patrols take place in the Baltic airspace, these patrolling include wizards, witches and pilots from NATO member countries in collaboration with the army of Baltic air force, that same year, the federation as well as Poland, Hungary, the Czech and Slovak Republic and Yugoslavia integrate the EU._

 _August 2009: A team of baltican geologist discover a important new source of petroleum in the water of the Baltic federation, allowing the country to became independent in fossil fuel the following years, creation of the Baltic petroleum company._

 _6 July 2010: Belarus, remained a Communist state vote a vast program of rearmament, modernization and equipping of military Material from Russia and China, increasing the anxiety of its Baltic neighbors, Polish and Ukrainian. may after a new leader takes power and closes its borders country to its neighbors._

 _November 2013: Start of the Ukrainian crisis, drawing the attention of Europe and the USA over the country, rebels in the east of Ukraine are supported by the Russian government._

 _February 2014: The situation in Ukraine brings NATO to shift its troops to Poland as a precaution and discourage Russians to send troops to help the rebels, in March Crimea was annexed by Russia._

* * *

 **Present day:**

 **16 April 2014 Provence, southern France 15H00:**

In the spring sky in southern France, above the steep valley of the Provence region, a formation of four wizard and witch using Mirage 2000-5 jet striker unit painted green and gray fly through the blue sky, which after a shooting session on target air, perform an aerial combat simulation that is led by the squadron leader, Major Dimitri de vercort commander of the Rapier squadron, a young 17 year old boy with black short hair, a scar on the right cheek, memories of Libya and with the holding of battle dress of the French Army and a advance tactical helmet, he wearing on his right shoulder, the squadron patch depicting two crossed swords with representation of France in the background.

 **AC3 Soundtrack-Physical layer**

"Stay alert Jean, they are fast! " Warn Dimitri to his wingman and friend, Captain Jean Roberto.

"Understood, but I should easily take them out!"Assure Jean, a 16 year old Franco-Spanish with black hair and tanned skin, checking his rifle.

"Jean, never forget what we learned at flight school..."

"Never underestimate his opponent, I know! " He said nonchalantly.

In front, two witches one next to the other fly out to meet the boy, two girls end to plan their strategy "Boys are in sight, we do as we to say?" Ask First lieutenant Eva Riberta, a girl of 15 years long with long brown hair wearing a HK416, observing the movement of the two wizards through the scope of his HK.

"I'm ready, they will surely not expect that! " Responds Sergent Anaïs Marquis happy, her blond teammate with two bunches, she's aged of 13 years old, and she joined the the squadron recently with good results, smiling, checking his weapon and they begin to approaching the boys at high speed.

"3 2 1 BREAK!" Orders Eva, once the two young girls separate to the left and right.

"They are separate, jean you pursue Anaïs, I charge myself of Éva!" Orders Dimitri who goes after Eva.

"OK boss, let's go!" Responds jean who chases the young Anaïs.

Both wizard pursuing their target each, Jean approaches Anaïs, firmly holding his FAMAS charged with paint-balls for practice, he pulls a short burst of burst, but Anais avoids this by performing an abrupt aerial maneuver.

"Mistral! " She Shout, her power generates a strong wind that allows it to gain altitude at once, avoiding the attack of Jean she opens fire in turn with his G36c, taking by surprise the young wizard who still managed to dodge several shooting, only a bullet touches his right arm, covering it with orange paint.

"Touché, hee hee!" She snickers, before flying away from him in afterburner.

"Shit, wait you'll see! " He said, wiping the paint splashed on his visor.

 _Damn only_ _four months she is in the squadron and she_ _improved rapidly, damn she's fast!_ He think, chasing her and doing some areal maneuvers for trick her.

"Catch me if you can JR!"

Meanwhile, on the other side Dimitri continues to chase Eva , the two witch/wizard exchanged fire rounds through the clouds.

"I'll end up to eliminate you, Éva! " Dimitri said, smiling.

"Nobody has the queen of mirage so easily! " She responds become invisible.

"Damn it, no again! "Grumble Dimitri, remaining alert, her power "Mirage" is very useful for surprise attack an escape, she reappears below him, he rushes without waiting on her to attack, again she avoiding the attacks and contacts Anais which for its part is trying to escape from Jean.

"Anaïs, do you hear me? He pursues me, you ready? "

"I'm ready he he he, they'll beings surprised!"

Awaiting the boys are well aligned and ready to fire, they come face to face approaching more and more then they avoided at the last moment, it is at this same time that Dimitri and jean empty their magazines is shooting on each other unintentionally, Dimitri bullets which were heading to target Eva finally targeting his friend who appeared in his field of view.

"Oh shit !" Shout Dimitri, avoiding paint-balls shot by his teammate narrowly, which is not the case of his friend who is hit on several occasions, a victim of 'friendly fire'.

"Damn, friendly fire friendly fire! "Says jean at its radio, his helmet in an alert that indicates that he is out of action. "Fuck ! "

"Sorry Jean they had us well on this one! " Said his friend sorry.

"We could not be overestimated, two against one's going to be just for you, good luck, I will be waiting on the tarmac, I understand why they have watched the movie Pearl Harbor last night! "Responds the captain completely covered with paint from head to strikers, who returns to the orange base." Yeah, and we in the role of Japanese ... "Responds Dimitri, turning it see the girls face him , aiming it, at a distance which, however, allow him to dodge some attacks, showing a smile, taking his Glock 17 in his right hand he says.

"It'll be my first threesome, but I saw it another way! "He said provocatively, raising his arms in the air, which annoys Eva.

"You decided to make you ultimately pervert? "Éva request, slightly irritated.

"A what? It's kind of combat formation " Ask Anais.

"You have no need to know that! "Said Eva embarrassed.

"I'll show you one day what it is really, if Eva wants to participate ... and when you will be a little older! But yes it is also a battle formation used in the army! "He finish, and firing in the air with both guns.

"Wh ... Anaïs get out of there now! "Warned Eva, the bullets fired into the air and headed back down the young witches, distracted by the words of the commander they did not see the attack coming, Éva evade in time the attack narrowly which is not the case of Anaïs, who finished completely covered in orange paint under the helpless look of Eva, and that of Dimitri amused, taking is revenge from the last time.

"Argh! A brand new outfit! "Complain Anais, who eliminated left to join Jean at the base.

"Anaïs, dammit! "Exclaimed Eva, avoiding the attack and began to pursue the major.

"What is valid for us also applies to you girls, never lower your guard! "He said while avoiding shots more and more precise, then performing a looping back he managed to be placed within six hours of Eva, trying to touch her, he touch her striker without be able to eliminate her.

 _"Damn, I must escape, if I can eliminate it ..."_ She thinks, avoiding shooting, going invisible, however, despite the fact that it is invisible, fluctuations in the air can be spotted, Dimitri stopped in the air and remain attentive to the slightest sound or movement.

 _"I'll be not tricked again, calm down and stay alert ..."_ He think searching an anomaly in the blue sky without moving, when he distinguishes what appears to be a distortion in the sky and a reactor sound that goes close to him, he leaving her approached and began to shoot in her supposed direction, hitting several times Éva, which eventually reveal and starts shooting, Dimitri this time on the lookout dodging several times, and he pulls one last burst, this one fatal which eventually will incapacitate the young brunette witch touching sensitive areas this time of her strikers.

"Yes, finally!"

 _"Striker inoperative, user Eva Riberta eliminated, training session complete. "_ Said a robotic voice to his radio, ending training.

"Oh no, I was almost there! " She said by grumbling.

"You will succeed next time, but you're better this time, you hit me on several occasions. "He said to compliment her, putting his hand on the shoulder of her teammate" And you did just now to us very nearly fatal, a more moment of inattention from me and you win this battle!"

" Thank you Chef ! "She said, blushing," But I can assure you that next time, I would win! "She responds with a confident smile.

"And I'm looking forward, good returns to the base wash and change, the others must wait for us! "Indicates the winner, then the two friends returned to base.

 **Air Base 115 Orange-Caritat, Vaucluse south east of France 16H27  
**

The Orange-Caritat air base, she is located near the city of the same name which houses the witch/zard squadron 2/8 'Rhône' has two flight 'Rapier' and 'Lancer', the fighter squadron 2/5 Île-de-France squadron composed of three flight 'Trident', 'Tete de renard' and 'Jeanne d'arc', and the last the helicopter squadron 5/67, the base includes a long runway connected by two taxiway, giving a triangular shape at the air base, many airplane hangar and strikers and warehouses built to where joins the taxiway, the repair shop and the buildings where the dormitories are located, the base HQ, a mess, a gymnasium and a shooting range.

"Rapier leader and three to control, our training is complete, request permission to land! "

"Rapier 1 and 3, you are allowed to land on runway 2! "They said the operator of the control tower, the two sorcerer get in approach phase to land, reducing their altitude and speed, leaving the landing gear of their strikers, they land on the runway to then head to the hangar striker, set among aircraft hangars, which are stored several Mirage 2000-C, Dimitri and Eva greet two Mirages pilots who go in turn for a patrol over the Mediterranean.

"I see that your commander finally won the contest! "Said amused Jean, leaning on the metal wall seeing Eva get covered with paint.

"Next time, I would have my revenge! "She said, as she exited from his striker.

"And yes, I'm one of the best! "Affirms Dimitri.

"If we exclude you shot down your wingman, yes! "Eva adds with a smile. This erases the smile of the two boy, what amuses Eva and Anaïs, who was busy cleaning his striker with the mechanics.

"No one is perfect actually, but we learn from our mistake right? And girls!"

"Yes ?" They respond.

"Nice maneuver up there, a good maneuver from a film that is much less!Pearl Harbor right? "Adds the commander smiling, making four friends laugh.

"Indeed, we had this idea while watching this film! "Confess Eva.

"But it works best with fighter jets! "Adds Anaïs.

"Any ideas where they come are good to take if they are realizable of course! Well everyone is well trained this afternoon, and now if you went to wash and a drink! "The three nod, but before leaving they clean their strikers.

The four friends out of the hangar leaving their own strikers to the mechanics of the team for the review after training, they head to the changing rooms for a well-deserved shower, removing paint and dirt accumulated up there, after showering Dimitri s 'dresses in khaki green pants and a white shirt with written on it armée de l'air, then with Jean they join Anais and Eva at the bar, sitting on the stool, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, highlighting the developed chest of Eva to the delight of the commander.

 _"Anaïs be a little jealous I think! "_ Think Dimitri.

 _"Girls out of the shower before us, it is beyond comprehension! "_ Think however Jean.

The boys sit in their turn at the bar where you can find other soldier sitting. "Hi Victor, you put me two beer please I'm thirsty, and chips too, girls what you want , it is me who offer! "Dimitri request.

"A Coca for me. "Eva request.

"And for me will be a lemonade! "Adds Anaïs, swaying on his stool.

The bartender serves them drinks, and chips in a bowl, the four friends are toast their drinks and drink soon after a soldier in uniform entered the room.

"Sergeant Levasseur, you want to join us? "Said Dimitri kindly seeing the sergeant to approach them.

"No Major thank you, but I just inform you that the Colonel wants to see you in his office. "

"The Colonel? Thank you, I hope this is not about his car I scratched by accident..." Said Dimitri, involuntarily.

"That you have what? "Ask the curious sergeant.

"Um, nothing, forget..." He said, finishing his beer and then takes the direction of the exit to go to the office of Colonel. "We see later friends! "

In his office Colonel and base leader, Jacques Noges a senior officer of a forty year sorts its paper on his desk, in the room are a glass cabinet with inside a model of D-520 and a mirage F1 , and some medals including that of the Gulf War in 1991 and Afghanistan in 2007, knocking at the door of coming out the colonel of his paperwork, arranging papers in a corner of his desk and taking a leaf with a deployment order.

"Come in. "

The Major enters the room, to attention and saluting, salute rendered by Colonel displaying a neutral face.

"Major, if I convoked you into my office, it is about a deployment order I received today. "Explains Colonel, holding his sheet.

"All our squadron deployed sir? "

"Not only Rapier Squadron, here's your deployment order, read it. "Responds Colonel tending the sheet.

* * *

 **Ministry of Defense  
**

 **French Air Force  
**

 **April 16, 2014**

 _Deployment Order of Rapier squadron._

 _Under the agreement established with the Baltic Federation in 2004 and in the air policing mission under NATO over the federation airspace, the Rapier Squadron, based at Air Base 115 Orange-Caritat is sent to Zoknia air base in southern Baltic Federation territory for a period of three months from 20 April to 20 July 2014._

 _Following the recent tension in Ukraine and between Baltic and Belarus government, it has been decided to strengthen the presence of NATO in the region._

 _After receiving it, the deployment will be effective with immediate effect._

 _Signed General Denis Mercier, Chief of Staff of the Air Force._

* * *

"The Baltic?" Dimitri reads surprised, and grinning.

"Yes the Baltic, it will be the first time that you will participate in this kind of operation, I know what you're thinking, but do not worry, it's still the good there! "Said Colonel displaying a smile.

"One day in the year yes, I fear above all the joy of my comrades reaction, which had hoped for a deployment in Africa or in Abu Dhabi ..." He sighs , storing the paper in his pocket.

"It will be for next time, but you will have compatriots there, one of our fighter squadron is already deployed since several weeks, however the one who directs the base is General Jack Derringer of the USAF, an American, I know him it may seem harsh to the first edge but it's a good guy, I advise you to take warm clothing, one of our new A400M will arrive in two hours, it shall carry your unit and equipment." Explain the colonel.

"Surprising for an American, very well sir, I will immediately inform my teammate and supervise the loading! "

"Oh, one more thing that has nothing to do, but you would not know by chance what is the idiot who rifled my car? "

"No sir!No idea."Responds surprised Dimitri, Colonel looks at him suspiciously.

"Really? Good but if I put the hand on the responsible I would orderer him to clean the whole toilets of the base with a toothbrush! You can dismissed! "Complete the colonel at his attention.

"Yes sir ! "Dimitri salute and get out of the office, having narrow escape another saction, he did not need a second punishment, rather than the cold North that of scrubbing the toilet, luckily for him, the car of Colonel was parked in a area not covered by security cameras, and it was night, but he said to himself that it should quickly repair his Pontiac Firebird.

Walking in the hallway and took her cell phone, he sent an SMS to his teammate for them to join him in the meeting room.

 **Meeting Room no2 18H12**

In the room, enlightened by sunlight the three witches and wizard wait for their flight leader, John is leaning against the window, watching the planes or sorcerer conduct their patrols and training, wondering what the purpose of this meeting, while Eva and Anaïs are sitting around a table discussing shopping and aerial maneuvers.

"Here I am, sorry for the wait! "Dimitri said entering, leaving the mission order from his pocket.

"We aave a new mission?" Request Jean seeing the paper, also taking place around the table.

"Right, and that's in another country! "

"A foreign country, it was long time that we no go in an Opex operation, and where is it? In Africa? "Eva request.

" No... "

" Middle East ? »Ask Jean

" Neither. "

"Maybe the US for the red flag! "Said Anais, the gleam in his eyes.

"Unfortunately not, your destination is Eastern Europe to conduct patrols over the Baltic federation under the BAP" Said finnaly Dimitri, trying to show a smile for motivate them.

The three remain speechless for several seconds."The Baltic? "They said, stunned.

"I know what you think, I was as surprised believe me, do not blame me! " He said.

"Why they chose us? »Ask Jean folding his arms.

"I do not know, probably because we have good service records. " Respond Dimitri.

"So in this case should send a squadron to the state of bad service records! "Protest Eva. "And for how long? "

"Three months, until 20 July. "Answer Dimitri, reading his paper, fearing the reaction of Eva and the others.

"Three months ... and during the summer vacation more ..." She despair sprawling on the table, Anaïs quickly imitated her friend, Jean remained impassive when with him, although slightly disappointed ..

 _"I hope the_ _girls there are cute ..."_ He Said himself to relativism.

The behavior of its subordinate annoys our commander, tapping a major blow on the table, which startled everyone.

"Now listen to me, all of you are probably disappointed with this deployment, but this is not a valid reason to complain about you at this point, and then do it in silence, if you wanted to spend time in the sun, it was choose another profession or engage in the Navy! you are soldiers or not, I want to hear you to say that your are soldiers! "

"We are a soldier, sir! " The three say in heart, rising.

" I did not hear anything ! "

"We are soldiers, sir! "They Shout louder.

Dimitri displays a satisfied smile. "Well that's what I preferred to hear, go prepare your bags we leave in two days, I'll go take care of loading of the cargo plane."

The group leaves the room to go get ready, taking clothing, mainly winter clothing, Dimitri when to him, after the arrival of the A400M is load the necessary material, strikers, spare parts, weapons ..."

 **18 April 2014** **8H00 Tarmac of the base**

On the outside under a morning sun the crew of the Airbus performs last minute checks, checking the different aircraft system an watching their flight path, while the mechanic of the base check the four engine withe their 8 huge blades of the aircraft, the A400M is one of the new freighter in the European aviation industry, recently introduced in the French air force, with a load capacity greater than the US C-130 or Franco-German C-160.

"All the material is loaded on board and well attached, it are waiting the passenger! "Indicates the loadmaster of the cargo-plane.

"All right, ah I see them coming. "Note the pilot.

Members of the Rapier Squadron, accompanied by a dozen of mechanics responsible for the maintenance of their strikers who accompany them arrive with their luggage and all wearing warm clothes, because in that April morning in despite of the southern climate, the thermometer does not exceed 14 degrees, and further east the temperatures will be even lower.

"This is the great departure, I hope you have not forgotten anything, because we do not come back here until July! "Warn Dimitri, carrying his suitcase in his right hand.

"We have all our belongings, ready to face the cold and Russian, we can go! "Confirms Jean smiling, tracking by positive nod from others.

"Although it would try to make me a fight, of course friendly against them, I do not think that the general wish, they would fear that we launch a second Barbarossa against the Russians. "

"Since it is spring, we'll not do the same mistakes as the German. "Argument Jean.

"We only had to conduct patrols to show that we are present, not starting the 3rd world war my friends, say goodbye to the others and all Aboard!" Orders the major.

The group got into the rear hold of the aircraft in the salute of Colonel and other pilots and sorcerer who stay here, the cargo plane is gray and he wears seagull painted under the cockpit of the cargo plane, heavy ramp closes and everyone is going to sit on a seat, after confirming that everyone is on board the pilot starts the engines to go put his plane on the main runaway.

"All checks of the plane were done, fuel and engine are OK and no passengers are missing. "Says the co-pilot.

"Very well, in that case we will be able to go!" Said the pilot taking the radio.

"Control Tower this is military flight 220 indicative seagull 1, flight to Zoknia air base we requesting permission to take off, to you."

"Flight 220 at destination to Zoknia, the runaway is clear and you're lucky the mistral has not yet risen, you are clear to take off! "Said the controller from its tower. "Do not take cold there! "

"Thanks control your words go straight to my heart, dear passenger I hope you are well attached, we take off! "Said the pilot, pushing the throttle, the four huge propeller start spinning by vibrating the cargo-plane and the plane begins to pick up speed on the track after reaching the necessary speed, the A400M s' slowly rises from the ground to reach an altitude of 20,000 feet and takes a northeasterly direction to reach its destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Zoknia**

 **Inside the A400M, Polish airspace 18 April 2014 11H30  
**

The A400M transport plane of the Armée de l'air fly now in the Polish airspace over the beautiful capital of Warsaw.

"How long before reaching our destination captain?" Request Dimitri present in the cockpit.

"About an hour sir, we must make a detour to avoid the Russian airspace of Kaliningrad. "Responds the captain.

"I've always wondered why we had left this piece of land to the Russian, politics obviously... whatever, highly we landed, the guys had a great desire to stretch their legs, just like me!"The Major added with a smile, on the radar screen appear four beep rapidly approach from the north identified as mig, putting the three pilots badly at ease discomfort that disappears when the radar IFF recognize the aircraft are friendly and indicates that s' These are Polish fighters, four Mig29A fighter planes paint in dark and light gray and wearing the roundels of the Polish air Force arrive in front of them reducing their speed, the MiGs separate into two groups and then place around the cargo plane.

"Ah, then it is you that we must escort to your destination? I am the Colonel Cierna, commander of 1st Tactical Squadron "Warszawa"of the Polish Air Force, I have been ordered to escort you without problems to your destination, our Russian friends are a bit fussy these days! "Said the squadron leader in a friendly voice.

"This is seagull 1 copy, have some guardian angels on our side will make us feel less alone we appreciate your company, when I saw four migs approaching at high speed I started to be afraid! "Respond friendly and reassured the french pilot of the cargo plane.

"Sorry about that then, but if it were Russian fighters, our own alert system would keep you informed and I do not think the Russian take the risk of flying over our capital in the current crisis situation!. "

"I'm sure they would be able to do a stupid thing like this, we can expect everything with them, whatever, we follow you gentlemen we have guys and equipment on board to unload that becomes impatient! "Replied the cargo plane pilot, turning to the captain who smiled at these words, the plane and its Mig29C escort now head to the federation, while Dimitri returns to the cargo bay to eat with the others.

While in the cargo, witches wizards and mechanics spent time as they could, Eva and Anaïs watching a movie on a laptop while Jean was playing poker with three mechanics and lost as usual, and others were eating or checked the strikers and equipment that had been transported, the atmosphere was sometimes troubled by some turbulence of little importance.

"So you're not get bored too? What what you are watching girls? "Asks Dimitri, taking a sandwich in his bag.

"Fast and Furious 6! "Respond the girls immersed in their film.

"Fast 6, this is not the one where they steal a fucking tank?"

"The heroes are in this part exactly, fuck it really become anything this series of film, in the first they steal electronic product and now the fight against global terrorist organization, but it's still funny! "Anaïs said watching the movie.

"I will not be telling you the end then, even more improbable, but personally I prefer reading manga and books! "Dimitri said with a smile while eating his sandwich, he will then rest on one of the present berth on board, he out of his bag a book called "Le grand cirque" written by Pierre and Perrine Clostermann, two famous french Aviator and Witches on WW2, an hour later the plane arrives in sight of the Zoknia Air Base, where there are already present several squadrons of witches wizards and fighters.

"Seagull 1 prepare your landing check, you're are cleared to land!"The operator in the control tower said.

"Roger tower, seagull 1 approaching!"The pilot respond.

The A400M makes its landing procedure and landed on the runway, the plane will stand in front of a shed, in reverse gear between a C-130 USAF and a Danish Transport whereas the four mig head to their respective hangars.

The engines of the plane off and the ramp opens and our four friends who wear warm clothes get off the plane luggage in hand, a fresh wind make them shiver.

"So its the Baltic...great!"Eva say disappointed.

"Brrrrr, it's cold here! "Said Anais, clutching its arm.

"Yeah, its definitively not the weather of the south of our country!"Jean respond, looking the grey sky.

"We'll have to get accustomed to, we are there for three months!"Respond the Major.

"And you are lucky, its a time of spring, but when winter is even worse! "Say to them an officer wearing a blue uniform of the US Air Force, the man in question is none other than the general and the big boss of the base."That so our reinforcements from France, I am the General Derringer, commander of the Zoknia air base and welcome in the Baltic federation!" The general said in a friendly presentation, once Dimitri and the others salute the General.

"I think Napoleon knows something about winter here! Major Dimitri de Vercors, squadron leader of the Rapier squadron, glad to be part of the operation despite the cold sir! "Respond the french Major.

"I see that the cold does not make lose your sense of humor major, nice to have you here, it's your first deployment here if I'm not mistaken? "General asks by reading the mission order given by the Major.

"Yes sir, the coldest place I went it was in England during Inter-allied maneuvers with our friends from the Royal Air Force! "Dimitri respond to the question.

"My condolences... "Respond the general smiling."Perfect, in this case we'll discuss all this and your missions inside safe from cold! "Said the general, a green Humvee approaches and all get on the ATV, while the base personnel and plane offload strikers and the necessary equipment, some minutes later the Humvee stops on a parking in front of a large building, our friends who follow the general enter in the building and go to the rest room where the most others base personnel, pilots and wizards are located, at that moment a large French pilot come to them, he has brown hair and green eyes.

"That so our compatriots who come support us eh! "Said the French pilot before presenting. "Colonel Stéphane Lagadec squadron leader of the Chevalier fighter group! "

"Colonel Lagadec is responsible of the French contingent here, you will be under his orders directly! "Explains the USAF General, Dimitri and his companions salute their compatriot.

"I am Major De Vercors, I am the squad leader of the Rapier squadron, I'm glad to see that we are not the only French on that base!"

"Come on, come on, no formality like that with me guys! "He said to lighten the mood. "I want to tell you that you are the first squadron of French wizard to be deployed here, you're all lucky!"He said in a ironic tone, that not very amuse the other, Eva in particular.

At the same moment an American soldier come to inform the general about an important call in his office."Well... look like duties call me again!"He sigh."Colonel I let you with your comrades, Major see with the colonel for your affectation and I hope you'll be pleased here, and I'll give a speech for all the newcomer at 18H00 don't be late!"He finish before going to its office.

"Thanks general."He greet."But we are not the only Magical squadron here right?"He ask to Lagadec.

"That's right, there are Polish, Americans, British and now you!"He respond with a smile.

"I hope there are pretty girls in the lot, I like the British and their..."Jean joking before Eva crush his foot and treat him of pervert.

"Ouch! And their hair that I want to see!"He said."Oh come on Eva you don't tell me you're are not interested to meet boys, Americans in particular, except if you have another one in mind... like me!"

"Heeee?In any case this is not you who will be my boyfriend, you idiot!"Says Eva to Jean crushing it the other foot.

"A fight a fight! "Anais said raising arm joyful, before all of them are interrupted by Dimitri slightly annoyed.

"Well it's not over soon this bickering all three? "

"It is him which started it! "Eva responds to justify pointing the finger at him.

"It's not my fault if she has no humor! "Jean responds by crossing his arms.

"Uh ... but I have not do anything me! "Said Anais in its turn.

"At least try to stay good in front of others, otherwise your first patrol there you will do by foot! Sorry for my comrades Colonel they're kind of turbulent ... and I must admit that this also happens to me I recognize that fact! "Said the Major, while the colonel replied, laughing amused.

"Ha ha, it's nothing, it's good to hear this kind of disputes, it reminds me of my childhood and my kids, so I'll show you where you'll sleep, follow me!"The small group follows the colonel that shows them where they will sleep, Eva and Anaïs are led by a British witches to the dormitories reserved for girls and dimitri and jean to the one for and Jean have a proper room for both of them with bunk bed.

"Well I'll let you install it, enjoy your afternoon to relax or meet the other members of the different squadrons, and do not forget the General speech tonight at 18H00 and dinner is at 19H00! "

" Like at home ! "Jean smiled.

"Understood sir we'll be at the meeting!"Responds Dimitri and before closing the door the colonel added.

"Oh and one last thing, if you had the idea to invite girls in your room, remember that it is forbidden! I can tell you that if you are caught in the act you will have problems! "Warned the colonel, who had already tried it too in the past.

"And it wasn't my attention sir! "Responds Dimitri.

" Speak for yourself ..."Adds Jean mumbling, obviously he has not the same opinion as his superior, after the Colonel's leave them, Jean puts his bag on the top bunk.

"The top bunk is mine!"He said climbing on it while dimitri make an inaudible grumble and sit on the edge of his bed placing its luggage on it and open this one.

"So buddy not to disappointed?"His friend ask.

"Disappointed for what?The bed is comfortable and the room is spacey, and an officer need to be ready to go at the first alert right?"He respond while he start to out its clothes, some books and a laptop.

"I'm not talking about that ... but you're not disappointed to not be able to invite Eva in your room? "

"You had heard the colonel, no girls, i do not want to have problem on the first day here, anyway I can see her in the rest room or mess!"

"Unless you are not caught in the act, if you want to invite her that not bother me, I'd go down the hall and I would survey if anyone come, while you will... what you must do, however you have to be careful not to make too much noise, I don't know if it's soundproofed here ... "Jean said with a smirk to the attention of his superior.

"What did you says? Eva and I are not dating, we're just teammate and friend! "Says Major which slightly blushed with embarrassed voice.

Jean express a sigh before adding."That I know, Dude, that's how long we've known, five years? And Eva it's been almost 2 years and I can recognize when someone is in love! "

"It's true, I love her, but I never dared to tell my feelings to her..."

"And you wait what to confess your feelings eh, that another one take her under your nose it's still unbelievable...you are able to confront terrorist and other vermin in the world without problem but not to confess your feelings to a girl, yet you did like me, perverse allusions to her like the last time right?"

"Between kill terrorists and tell a girl that you love her, there a difference! "Dimitri responds annoyed."And as you said these hints, it's for fun and to motivate even she knows that, and she makes jokes like this too, although this is less common! "

"Always the same phrase you repeated to me every time we had this kind of conversation, and if his can reassure you I have in mind another girl at the base of Orange!"

"I think if you want to date with Eva, with your humor she'll put a bullet between your eyes before you have time to raise your shield, when the time comes I confess my feelings! "He answers, recover his smile and said with a determined air."Well, and if we go find them and meet the rest of the personnel? "

"I follow you Major!"

'Oh and one last thing, the next time you talk to me like that, I will ensure that your next mission you'll do on foot with only a pistol and a knife, you are warned! "

"Yeah yeah, I would do never talk about this... for now, but even the best of the officer still need help no! "Adds Jean, the two friends left the room to join the girls in the rest room where they are sat on a sofa with company of British and American witches and wizard and two of the Polish pilots who escorted them on their arrival by air.

"Ah, the squadron leader of our French comrades I presume, nice to meet you! "Said politely one of the British witches.

"Nice to meet you also, colonel..."

"Lt Colonel Elizabeth Narwick, squadron leader of Northwind flight, RAF!"She introduce herself to them, she is aged of 19 ears old and she had long black hair, a large chest and she wearing her RAF flight suit and behind her its teammate Alice Manstato.

"Major Dimitri de Vercors, leader of the Rapier squadron"He responds politely as usual, he wanted to make a joke about English food but did nothing.

"Hello Major, I'm Colonel Andrew Jackson of the 325 Fighter Wing, 43 Fighter Squadron 'Yellow Jacket' USAF!"Said a US sorcerer of16 years old he has black hair, removing his dark glasses he wears khaki shorts and a jacket of the same color of the usaf.

"My respect Colonel Jackson, 43 squadron huh? Climate of this country must change from that of Florida right? "Says Major shaking hands of the American with a smile.

"You said it, thankfully my mission here ends in two weeks, I and my strikers were very happy to retrieve our Florida climate and their alligators! "Andrew respond laughing.

"In this case, make sure to get along during these two weeks that remain to you and your guys captain!"He say.

 **Zoknia AFB Area 17H00**

During the afternoon Dimitri and his comrades take the time to meet the other members of NATO squadrons, they discuss their missions they performed, their powers or even their familiar,they take the opportunity to go for a ride on the side of the hangars where theirs strikers and fighters are stored ,each hangar was occupied by squadrons of the different countries, the group arrived in one of the largest hangar occupied by the USAF where there are the striker and super-fighter F22 Raptor built by Lockheed Martin, the cream and the pride of America.

"F22, I don't have the opportunity to see them so often and touch them!"Dimitri says, stroking the hand on the F22 Striker carefully, admiring of these machines, they are painted in light and dark gray color.

"The best of the entire arsenal of the air force! We also uses F15E but our superiors thought that the Raptor would be more impressive against the Russian and Belarusian! "Andrew explain.

"Yes, especially since the VVS starts receiving their new T50 PAK-FA in some of their aviation regiment!"Adds David Hansort his teammate, another American wizard of the USAF aged of 16 years old also.

"And we have our Eurofighter too you and Major you do not have your Rafale C? "Asks Elizabeth, having seen the Mirage2000-5F striker unloaded of the A400M at their arrival.

"Not yet, we are trained to use them, but the Rafale that are built are delivered primarily either for the Navy or to Egypt and Brazil! "He respond a bit disappointed.

"So this time, we can beat you during training if you use these striker! "Add convinced Patricia Lerman, Elizabeth teammate aged of 18 years old she has long brown hair and green eyes.

Dimitri sneers and responds to the British girl."Ah! You really think you can beat us in an aerial duel with that?I should clarify that it is the latest variant from Dassault factory equipped with the latest technology!"He says, speaking about Eurofighter Typhoon strikers, the big rival of the Mirage and Rafale.

"Your strikers are pretty good but not as good as ours! "Elizabeth replies.

"What counts in a fight that is not the only striker, or the plane but the one who use it"Jean respond.

"And if we made a duel to determine who is the best, a small duel in the sky that interest anyone?"The American proposes, once the French and British agreed to this proposal, the confrontation will be between the three teams, each consisting of two people, after equipped with weapons training the three team get into theirs strikers.

Eva who teams with his superior that chose her checks its FAMAS and told him."Major, we can say that you do no waste your time, has just arrived and we are already right into a duel! "She said with a smile by attaching hair, then she moved into its striker and calls her familiar, the ariégeois dog.

"What you want Eva? I never said no to a duel, especially against British or American, we will show them what 4th generation striker can do, lets go!"Dimitri responds calling his familiar, the Burmilla cat and he active its combat system set on training and the two French take off from the runway and fly to the cloudy sky, while others remain on the ground to observe the combat.

In the air, the battle had just begun, the strategy employed by Dimitri was to attack theirs opponents at the same time, our two French flew towards the Americans and British already been in a duel, they focus first on Elizabeth opening fire with the British FAMAS but avoids shots.

"Nice try but that'll be not enough!"She gave up her duel with the American wizards and concentrated on Dimitri who break off from its partner pursued by David who both disappeared in the clouds.

"I knew it would not be easier! "Think Dimitri, attracting the British in the clouds too, while Eva distract Andrew.

"Eva, do you copy, not too hard, are you ready? "Dimitri request.

"Okay, but I have David in my six now, and it's hard to lose a Raptor with a mirage, shit! "She screams on the radio, avoiding M4A2 bursts fired by American she performs sharp turns."Sorry nothing serious, just some bullets that grazed my strikers, I am ready to your signal!

"Ok so here we go!"Dimitri responds which performs a sudden deceleration that surprises Elizabeth, she turned back to catch him.

On the side of Eva, David gets closer more and more of her, at that time she uses her power and becomes invisible, he can no longer see her around him or on his helmet radar."Hell, where is she going, invisibility huh, well done but you will not escape me, with my ability I can feel your movement in the air! "He uses his power too that he has named DRADIS which reveals circular blue magical antennas for trying to spot Eva, which turned furtive, spots Dimitri pursued by Elizabeth, as expected she approaches behind her and fires a long burst that hit the strikers and back of Elizabeth.

"Ahhh what the frak?Dammit"Howl Elizabeth took completely by surprise.

"Ha ha, well done Eva, then our mirages are always less than your Typhoon?"Dimitri said to the young British girl covered of orange paint.

"Well done indeed, but you also need to be careful, look!"She said pointing finger at David who has finally spotted Eva thanks to condensation trail left by the French, that they are visible.

"EVA, watch out behind you! "Major yells to her friend on the radio to warn her, she sees the American and trying to evade from his firing line, but it's too late and at this short distance she has no time to dodge the accurate shots of Lieutenant.

"Kyaaaa!"Howl Eva, hit several time.

"Witches down!And on your side boss?"He ask to the colonel.

"She was tougher than expected, but I managed to eliminate her! "He answers satisfied, reloading his M16.

"Sorry sir, I let myself get in my own trap! "Apologizes Eva head down before returning to the base.

"So we re two, he got me too!"Alice respond, Elizabeth come near hear and and passes its arm around Alice neck, which make blush the young witch of 14 years embarrassed, Elizabeth told to her friend."Ah ah, I don't blame you, it is part of training not, and it was rather fun !"She responds with a smile, then the two will join Eva and return to base at their turn.

"Deja vu..."Think it finding himself alone, Dimitri feel that the situation is critical, seeing the two American wizards approach him, their weapons pointed in his direction, smile on lips as if victory was already acquired them, which does was not entirely wrong."I admire your tactics Major De Vercors against that girl, but 2 against 1, it will be less easy, too easy, but I'm nice, I let you surrender if you want!"He propose.

The major sigh before answering."It's nice from you, thank you but no thank you!"Ends Major before leaving, ready to fight.

"That's the answer I was hoping to hear from a frenchie, David we'll finish him, so he can pay us a drink when we will defeat him!"Andrew say.

"Roger boss!"Both wizard flying side by side and set off in pursuit of the Major at full speed, the F-22 striker allow them to catch him up in a few seconds.

"It's not an air superiority striker for nothing, better that the Fail35 they are already on my heels..."Think the Major, managing to dodge the crossfire of the two Americans, its strikers are slower of about 100km/h but are more maneuverable.

"A double formation I have may be an idea, they still do not know my power but I'll show them!"Dimitri thought, taking advantage that they temporarily cease fire, he turns targeting primarily the squadron leader, Andrew he pulls.

"Ha!You really think you can hit me? "He said, dodging the paintballs.

"Who told you that it was you I was aiming for, you should pay attention to your wingman you too! "

"Huh, what?"The fired bullets change direction and head straight to David, who was also apart but not enough, Andrew tries to warn the inattentive wizard but he is hit at its turn, having seen the danger at the last moment when the paintballs have covered his uniform!"Shit he got me!"David report, his body and striker completely recovered of the orange paint.

"Well done..."Lockers" that nickname is not for nothing!"He say.

"Now it's a duel between you and me! "Dimitri says charging toward his opponent.

"And it will remain only one! "Andrew respond, charging toward him too.

On the ground or on the track, pilots and magicians watch intently the battle between the two squadron leader following the white contrails that are emerging in the sky, the two wizard attack, defend, fly at high speed, they pass sometime from each other of only a centimeter between them, Andrew plays with the rapidity of his strikers, while Dimitri uses the stability of its Mirage 2000 to easily decelerate and get behind his opponent, the two boys emptied the magazines of their weapon one after the other but no one seems to take advantage on the other.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I had not seen a duel of such intensity! "Jean said admiringly observing two fighter through a pair of binoculars.

"These two are very good, its not a surprise that they are squad leaders!"Alice admit.

"This is the first time that someone stands up against the boss so long, even me, I have never able to hold out more than 4 minutes..."David add.

"And yet, he uses a mirage 2000, but I wonder what would happen with the Rafale!"Eva said, smiling arms crossed."He's very good..."

While others talk, the duel continues in the sky, and after having exhausted their assault rifle ammunition , they use their gun to finish their duel, pulling themselves of each other several time without managing to 'hurt' enough the other to be eliminated, they finally find themselves face to face, each pointing their gun at the head of the other and sweating."That be a long time that an opponent gives me so much difficulty! "Said Andrew holding a white handles Colt .45 1911.

"And me it is the first time someone resists me so long! "He respond holding his black Glock 17.

"I wonder who will be the winner! "Andrew respond holding his gun with both hands.

"That, there in only one way to find out ..."Dimitri answers at the same time both wizard pull the trigger only to hear the clatter of their weapons, its on a amused air that the two duelist low their weapons.

"It looks like it ends in a draw ... it was a good fight! "Dimitri said, holding his hand to his opponent.

"Yes, we compete another day before I return to the USA, I enjoyed that duel! "Andrew answers by shaking stretched hand by the French, then they joining the other on the track, soon surrounded by their comrades, all impressed of the duel between leader at nearly 10000 meters.

"Damn you guys have given us a dream fight up there, next time let me go with you! "Jean said.

"You'll be eliminate too fast, that would be not funny!"Dimitri respond laughing.

"Now I'll know that I should not underestimate a mirage 2000! "Said David.

"I hope we can make another fight for RAF honor."Said Elizabeth, indeed the two girls were not able to touch a single time their opponent.

"Hey that right, it is you two that have been eliminated first, that for you to pay the drinks ladies, but please not tea! "Said Andrew displaying a mocking smile, the girls hang their heads in shame before Dimitri adds.

"As a French gentleman, I think it would be rude to charge these two young women for their defeat, they were given their best, then everyone pays it's more fair!"Dimitri propose

"Uh, sorry to play the killjoy but you saw the hour? "Said Eva showing time on its watch that shows 17H55.

"17H55... shit the General speech!"Elizabeth yells suddenly, the wizard immediately head running toward the briefing room, having previously cleaned the face and quickly changed clothes just in time to join the briefing room, some minutes after entering, General comes into the room, he made a speech, boring to some who fall asleep like Jean and Dimitri awaken by their friends,Derringer recall the objective of NATO in this distant part of Europe and other stuff, after the speech everyone left the room and go to eat in the mess and have a drink at the bar before going to sleep, tomorrow a new day awaited them.

* * *

 **Some days later, somewhere in Belarus**

In a huge underground hangar,among planes and choppers of various types and models that were being checked by mechanics, of all the people present were some people with a humanoid appearance but technically and genetically non-human, the main difference was that the body was completely black in color, with some part of the body were red, their faces including their eyes were completely red, though their clothes were normal but gray, with badges and grades, a high ranking Belarusian arguing with one of those strange officer.

"Are your soldier and your ship are ready for the coming weeks, we have no room for error, general Stanaxis! "The Belorussian officer ask.

"You do not have to worry for things as futile general Dvronik, my soldiers are among the best and our technologies and more advanced than yours, even to that of what you call, the US, if you hold your engagement we hold our own! "The general respond with a voice like a robot.

"My government and yours have signed an agreement, when you came to us there so many years, the Vernaxiens will obtain they ask once reached our goal! "Answers Gustav Dvornik, the highest ranking officer of the Belarusian army.

Two Vernaxien pilots come to the encounter of the two generals, signaling that they are ready, the two officers remind them of their objective, make a last reconnaissance mission and attract a NATO patrol into a trap, both pilots ride then in their black and red reconnaissance plane, which in so mistaken resembles an American SR71, large hangar doors open and let go the plane in the sky to the west.

"If it works, we can finally create a Belarusian empire and thanks to the help of ... ah I still struggling to pronounce the name of your people! "Gustav complain, looking the plane taking off.

"Vernaxien, but for the human we have a name that approach the most ..."

"Oh, and what is it? "

"Neuroi..."


End file.
